


How they met

by SummonerJen



Series: The spy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agent Alec, Agent Izzy, Agent Jace, Agent Simon, Alec is all sexy, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, M/M, MI6 Agents, Meet-Cute, Protective Siblings, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Teacher Clary, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: A prequel to my 'the spy' story about how Alec and Magnus met. Just a short sweet, good old fashioned meet-cute!





	How they met

Alec was running. He was chasing a drug supplier that had gotten away in their final raids. Alec had been undercover for two months, earning the trust of the gang that was one of the biggest drug suppliers in the city. He had been in contact with his siblings at MI6, telling them to go through with the raid today. In the chaos, the leader had slipped out of a side door, leading to Alec currently running after him. He jumped over a ledge, sliding down another, landing onto to the sidewalk. The man he was chasing pushed people aside forcefully, as he glanced behind him at Alec every now and then. They ran to the edge of the town were there were a lot of fields. Alec swore when the man ran into a corn field. He ran after him, blindly making his way through the high growing corn. After a while, he stopped to listen as running around mindlessly had no point. He was breathing heavily. His heart was pounding. Adrenaline was rushing through his body. Alec closed his eyes and smiled, he loved his job. He heard rustling to his right and took off in that direction at full speed. He came out to an open space, there wasn’t anything around except a big silo. As Alec turned his head, he was smacked in the stomach with a sturdy wooden plank. He felt his rib crack and he lost his breath when he fell to the ground. He coughed and was about to sit up when he saw that the man was about to hit him again, so he quickly sat up and took a hold of the plank. His ribs ached painfully by the action but Alec bit his tongue in distraction. 

“I always knew you were a rat" the man sneered. Alec kicked the wood at the middle, making it crack in two.

“I highly doubt that" Alec said with a smirk. The man threw his half of the plank at Alec who ducked. He then quickly tackled the other to the ground. They wrestled for a bit before Alec yelled in pain when the man elbowed him in his broken ribs. The man ran off towards the silo, leaving Alec groaning on the ground. 

“Oh no you don't" Alec growled. He stood up, ignoring the pain. He then picked up a stone from the ground before he threw it at the man. It landed with full force at the back of the man’s head, making him fall to the ground. Alec wrapped his arm around his stomach as he made his way towards the now unconscious man. He took out his phone and called his sister to trace his phone for his location. He was finally going home.

****

The first thing Alec did after he got home from the hospital was take a long hot shower and shave off his beard that had grown for his undercover role. His siblings came over to celebrate the bust and Izzy helped him cut his hair. 

“We should go out to celebrate!” Izzy said when she had cut her brothers hair. Alec grimaced as he stood up to put his shirt on. His ribs were hurting quite a bit now that his adrenaline levels were back to normal. 

“I don’t know Izzy...” Alec said, struggling to get his t shirt on. Jace stood up and tugged Alec’s shirt from him.

“Jace what the hell?” 

“You’re not wearing this shirt if we're going out!” Jace yelled over his shoulder as he made his way to Alec’s bedroom. 

“I’m literally in pain and you two are forcing me to go”

“Take some pain pills you big baby" Izzy said, shoving some pills and a glass of water into Alec’s hands. Alec knew that his siblings wouldn’t leave without him so he swallowed the pills obediently.

“One drink!” Alec said, pointing his finger at Izzy who clapped her hands happily. Jace came back with a grey v-neck tight long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans for Alec to wear, Alec always felt that they were way too tight. They were both gifts from his sister. 

“Ooh I love that shirt! You will look so handsome that all the boys will swoon" Izzy said, trying to fix Alec’s messy dark locks to no success. Alec slapped her hands away, walking over to his bedroom to change clothes. He put on his black Hugo Boss wrist watch and added some cologne, which he rubbed on his wrists and neck. His hair was messy as always, but he’d learned a long time ago that it would always get worse if he tried to tame it. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, putting them in his pockets. He was automatically about to grab his hand gun, before he remembered that he wasn’t going on a mission. Izzy and Jace were waiting for him by the door, ready to go. Alec grabbed his leather jacket and black combat boots, before he followed his siblings down to a cab that was waiting for them. 

****

They decided to go to a local bar that had a bar side and a club side. It was their go to bar when they wanted to meet up after work as it wasn’t that far away and Alec always liked it as he could stay on the more quiet bar side. Alec and Jace were currently sitting by a table, while waiting for Izzy to bring them drinks. 

“So...see any cute guys?” Jace asked nonchalantly. Alec glared at his brother, not bothering to answer. He had had this conversation with both of his siblings many times and the answer was always the same. Alec didn’t want a relationship. His life revolved around his job, he didn’t have time for anything else. Sure he sometimes had one night stands to take the edge off, but nobody had ever made him feel anything more than arousal. Alec glanced over at the bar, looking for Izzy. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“What the fuck?” 

Jace furrowed his brows and looked at what Alec had seen. 

“Holy shit!” 

Izzy was full on making out with Simon by the bar. Simon had been transferred to their unit in MI6 from LA. He was basically a wizard on a computer, being able to hack into anything and everything, making him an important asset to the team. 

“Did you know about this?” Alec asked Jace in shock. Jace just shook his head, still staring at the scene in front of them. 

“I really need a drink" Alec mumbled, looking away as he saw his sister coming towards them with their drinks. She smiled brightly at them, her cheeks tinted red as she handed Alec and Jace their beers. 

“You guys know Simon, right?” She said, gesturing towards Simon who’s glasses were slightly askew, hair standing up at one side and his t shirt was oddly wrinkled. Alec and Jace both stared at him with narrowed eyes, making Simon squirm. 

“Hey...hey guys! Great job on your last mission Alec" 

Alec just kept staring at Simon until Izzy elbowed him in the stomach, making him wince in pain. 

“How long has this been going on?” Jace asked, pointing from Izzy to Simon before he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“We’ve been going out for a month...” Izzy mumbled, taking a sip of her drink. 

“EXCUSE ME?”

“A MONTH?” 

Alec and Jace exclaimed at the same time. Simon laughed nervously, still standing at the end of the table. Izzy took a hold of his hand and dragged him down to sit beside her so that they were sitting across her brothers. Alec studied the couple. He saw the way Simon blushed when Izzy took his hand. He observed how his sister’s smile was wider than he’d ever seen it when she looked at Simon in comfort. Alec couldn’t help but smile.

“As long as you’re happy” he said softly. 

“I am" Izzy answered, kissing Simon on the cheek. 

“Just know...” Alec started, pointing at Simon. 

“Hurt our sister, and we’ll kill you" Jace continued, smiling wickedly at Simon who chuckled nervously.

“I don’t doubt that you will" Simon answered, shaking hands with both Alec and Jace. 

****

Magnus and Clary were out on a drink to celebrate Clary's birthday. They’d been working at the same school for a year now and had become quite close. Magnus had planned to have a quiet evening in with wine and cake, but Clary had insisted they he’d come down to the bar for one drink. He hadn’t bothered to put on his signature make up, as they’d go to his place and have a lazy movie night after this. He hadn’t even put his contacts in, meaning that he was wearing his black rimmed glasses. His clothes though, were fabulous as always. He was wearing a plum coloured button down silk shirt under a dark blue west, paired with tailored black slaks. His hair was falling to one side as he hadn’t had time to gel it up like he usually did. 

“I would have thought that Samson would be here?” Magnus said, loving to tease Clary's childhood friend. 

“You know that his name is Simon! He said he’d be here, with his girlfriend. I’m so excited to meet her!” 

“Oh yes, the famous Isabelle! She does sound too good to be true" Magnus said, taking a sip from his martini. They continued to talk about Simon, speculating what his girlfriend would be like. Suddenly, Clary jumped up from her seat with a bright smile.

“Simon!” she said happily when her friend was in hearing distance. Simon gave Clary a hug and handed her a small package. 

“Happy birthday Clary!” he said happily. Behind him stood a stunning woman. She had long dark brown hair that was styled into soft waves. Her eyes were deep brown, her lips dark red and her dress was hugging her body beautifully. 

“Well, you must be Isabelle. Lovely to finally meet you, I wasn’t sure if you were actually real" Magnus teased, standing up and holding out a hand for Izzy to shake. She smiled brightly, shaking Magnus hand.

“And you must be Magnus! I’ve heard quite a lot about you. Simon didn’t say how stylish you are though! I have two brothers who are just hopeless when it comes to clothes" Izzy explained before she introduced herself to Clary. They all stood and talked, getting to know each other better. Magnus and Izzy really hit it off, already planning shopping trips. Clary had met one of Izzy’s brothers by the bar and they seemed to have hit it off as she’d gone dancing with him. 

“Should I be worried that you’ll exchange me for Magnus?” Simon teased, wrapping an arm around Izzy. Magnus laughed and was about to answer until his breath caught in his throat. On the other side of the bar, there was a man. He was leaning against the wall, looking down at his phone with a deep frown. His legs were all muscle and were SO long that Magnus could swoon. The tight shirt that the man was wearing left little to the imagination, showing off his flat stomach and muscular arms. The man’s skin was pale as porcelain which made his dark black messy hair stand out even more. Magnus was pretty sure that someone that handsome couldn’t be real. 

“I don’t think you have to worry Simon...He seemed to like another Lightwood” Izzy said with a smirk as she followed Magnus line of sight.

“Sorry?” Magnus said, shaking his head before he looked back over at his friends. Izzy and Simon laughed loudly. 

“You should go talk to my brother!” Izzy said excitedly. 

“Your brother?” 

“The guy you were just drooling after" Simon explained. Magnus blushed, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Absolutely not" 

“Why?” Izzy asked curiously. 

“Because he looks like a sexy beast and I’m...not wearing my eyeliner! My hair is flat! I’m not prepared for talking to that walking, perfect man!” Magnus panicked and left for the bathroom before they could stop him. He locked himself into a stall and groaned loudly. He stood in there until his breath returned to normal. He washed his hands and left the way he came. He was fidgeting with his shirt sleeve, meaning that he didn’t see where he was going and of course, he crashed straight into someone else. He yelped loudly as he was about to fall until a strong hand took a hold of his and spun him around. Magnus felt another arm support him around his back. When he opened his eyes, he was looking into big, beautiful hazel eyes. 

“You alright?” 

****

Alec was standing by a wall, looking through his phone as his siblings were off doing god knows what. He decided that he would leave as he felt how tired he really was. As he was making his way through a small crowd, looking for his siblings, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped into someone so hard that the other person yelped and was about to fall. Alec’s fast instincts took over as he quickly grabbed the man’s hand and spun him around. He steadied the man by wrapping his other arm around his waist. The man opened his eyes, making Alec’s stomach flutter. He had beautiful brown, almond shaped eyes behind black rimmed glasses that had slid down his nose. A beginning of a goatee could be seen around the man’s pink lips. He was beautiful.

“You alright?” Alec asked, studying the man’s face carefully. The man just stared at him for a while before he cleared his throat. 

“Ye...yes, I’m...I'm fine" the man stammered, making Alec smile at how adorable the man was. He lifted the man all the way up to his feet before he let go. He pushed the man’s glasses back up his nose. 

“I’m Alec" 

“Magnus" that man answered, shaking Alec’s hand. 

“Oh, you’re Simon’s friend, right? I’m Izzy's brother" 

“Right. Yes one of the famous brothers who doesn’t know anything about clothes" Magnus teased shyly, making Alec laugh. 

“Ah. I see that you’ve met my sister”

“Yes, we’d been dying to meet Simon’s new girlfriend and she was lovely. I already promised to go shopping with her” Magnus said, fidgeting with one of the rings he was wearing. Alec could see that Magnus was nervous, he was looking down often and shyly looked up into Alec’s eyes every now and then. He wanted to get to know Magnus better.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Alec asked as he carefully pushed a stray hair that had fallen onto his forehead, behind Magnus ear. Magnus eyes widened by Alec’s actions and his body froze. Alec quickly took a step back, afraid that he might have overstepped. 

“I’m sorry...” Alec started, but snapped his mouth shut when Magnus took a hold of Alec’s hand and dragged him towards the bar. Alec smiled, admiring Magnus from behind, the broad shoulders and the pants that perfectly showed off his ass. Alec was only a man after all. 

“First drink is on me" Magnus said over his shoulder. He squeezed in between two women to get their drinks, never letting go of Alec’s hand. Alec glanced to his right, eyes falling on his sister who winked at him, making him blush. The woman to Magnus right, was really drunk and fell over when she tried to move with her high heels. She fell straight at Magnus who yelped as he fell on the woman to his left. He’d let go of Alec’s hand when he was about to pay. Glass shattered when the beer the drunk woman was carrying fell on the floor. Alec cursed himself for looking away at that moment, not being able to catch Magnus before he fell. Magnus hand got cut on the glass on the floor, making his hand bleed. He whimpered in pain, looking around helplessly. Alec quickly yanked the drunk lady off Magnus, pushing her to her friends who were laughing, before he grabbed Magnus around the waist and hoisted him up. 

“You ok?” he asked softly, seeing that Magnus eyes were watering slightly as he held his injured hand to his chest. 

“HEY! DID YOU JUST PUSH MY WOMAN?” a big guy said behind Magnus, who jumped in surprise. Alec rolled his eyes at the man.

“Calm down sir, he got pushed" Alec said calmly. The man pushed the woman who’d been pushed by Magnus aside and stepped up to them. Alec gently moved Magnus behind him, smiling at him in reassures. 

“Alexander...” Magnus whispered, eyes wide. Alec felt warm inside, hearing his full name fall from Magnus lips. 

“It’s ok" Alec said, turning back towards the angry man.

“I should beat you up for hurting my woman" 

“No. You should walk away" Alec answered, keeping his voice calm. 

“You think I’m scared of you, pretty boy?” the man said, poking Alec in the chest while laughing. 

“Don’t do that" Alec warned. 

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? Fag” the man snarled. Alec had been about to just walk away, until the man said that word. His smile fell and he felt rage boiling up inside him. The man was about to hit Alec, until Alec stopped the fist in mid air with his hand. He then grabbed the man’s tie, twisting it around his head. Alec grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming him down on the bar. He then tied the tie around his wrist, making it a full body lock. He then grabbed Magnus who was looking at him with his mouth open, and started walking towards the exit. The man yelled after them but Alec was still fuming with anger. 

“Alexander" Magnus said uncertainly as Alec pulled him out of the bar. 

“I’m sorry....I just hate when people say that word" Alec said, feeling a little embarrassed. He knew that violence was never the answer, but that guy had it coming. Magnus smiled at him, still holding his injured hand against his chest. Alec gasped when he saw how much blood had run down Magnus arm.

“Can I look at your hand?” 

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and held out his hand for Alec, who took it gingerly between his own. 

“It doesn’t look deep, we should cleaned it and wrap some bandages around it and it should be fine" Alec said, taking a step back from Magnus again, afraid that he’d spoiled everything. Magnus on the other hand grabbed Alec’s hand in his own with the one that wasn’t injured and started dragging him down the street. 

“You...you’re not mad?”

“No, Alexander. If you ask me...that was super hot" Magnus said shyly, pushing his glasses up. Alec let out a laugh, tightening his hold on Magnus hand.

“Where are we going?”

“I live close by...” Magnus explained, looking at Alec uncertainly. Alec nodded to show that he was ok with the idea. Alec couldn’t help but be impressed by the building that Magnus lived in. It looked quite fancy and Alec raised his eyebrows when Magnus pushed the button for the pent house. 

“Wow" Alec said when they were inside Magnus loft. He looked around and could help but think that the space fitted the man perfectly. Magnus smiled, walking into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Alec followed, leaning against the door frame as he watched Magnus struggle with the kit. 

“Let me" Alec said, taking the kit from Magnus who looked at his feet shyly. Alec took out the bottle for cleaning the wound and some bandages. He then glanced around, spotting a make up table in the bedroom that was through an open door to the left. Alec guided a confused looking Magnus into the next room, where he put on the lights. He then grabbed Magnus by the waist and lifted him up on to sit on the table. 

“You really need to stop being so sexy" Magnus whispered, making Alec chuckle. Alec then opened the button on Magnus shirt sleeve, so that he could roll it up. He took a cotton pad and put some cleaning product on it. 

“This might sting a little" Alec said, looking Magnus in the eyes. Magnus looked back and nodded, biting his bottom lip. He whimpered a little when Alec started cleaning the wound. Alec tried to do it as fast as possible, he saw that the bleeding had pretty much stopped, meaning that the wound wasn’t deep. When he was done cleaning, he put a bandage on the wound and threw away the bloody pads. 

“There you go" Alec said happily. 

“Thank you” Magnus said softly. They were really close to each other. Alec was standing between Magnus legs and their faces were so close that he could easily kiss those beautiful lips. 

“I should...probably go" Alec whispered, not backing away.

“Or...you could stay for a drink?” Magnus asked, looking uncertain. Alec smiled, lifting Magnus down from the table. 

“I would love to" 

****

Magnus and Alec had been talking all night. They hadn’t even noticed what time it was until the early morning sun had started to rise. Alec yawned widely, making Magnus gasp as he looked at his phone. 

“Alexander, it’s 6 in the morning!” Magnus said, sitting up on the couch in shock. Alec couldn’t help but laugh. He was so tired and giddy that he couldn't stop laughing. This was so out of character for him. He never did anything like this but it felt so right with Magnus, It’s like he’d changed Alec in just under 12h. Magnus laughed with Alec until tears started forming at his eyes. Alec’s ribs protested, making Alec groan in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, brows furrowed. 

“It’s nothing. I just have a few broken ribs” Alec said nonchalantly, making Magnus mouth snap open. 

“I’m sorry, what? You have broken ribs? How have you not been in pain this whole time!?”

“I took pain pills before I went out yesterday" Alec explained with a shrug. Magnus was staring at Alec in disbelief.

“Who are you?” Magnus whispered, Alec opened his mouth to answer but a sound of surprise came out instead as Magnus attacked his lips with his. Magnus soft lips were sucking on Alec’s bottom lip, making Alec’s eyes shut and he wrapped his arm around Magnus. It was the best kiss Alec had ever had. His body was on fire and his brain stopped working. All he could think about was Magnus lips. He groaned in protest when Magnus drew back. 

“As much as I would like to continue, I’m falling asleep on you" Magnus said with a yawn. Alec chuckled and cuddled Magnus to his side, wrapping his arm around him.

“Let’s sleep then" he said simply. Magnus giggled, snuggling closer to Alec. Alec felt like this could be the start of something amazing, something that he’d never even thought he’d wanted before.


End file.
